Hello First Love
by oreoshkji
Summary: Chapter 6 update! Kim Jongin yang awalnya gak berani pacaran sama sehun karena takut diminta yang iya-iya malah penasaran sama yang iya-iya (?) HUNKAI! Genderswicth! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Hello First Love

Author: oreoshkji

Cast: HunKai! Sehun Kai

suport Cast: Chanbaek! Chanyeol Baekhyun

Rating : T-M

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer:

Fanfict ini adalah ff pertama saya setelah 5 tahun cuma jadi pembaca. Dari dulu gatel banget pengen bisa buat ff, dan baru kesampean sekarang. Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun biar tulisanku bisa lebih baik. Semoga kalian suka, happy reading °^°

Warning:

HunKai! Genderswicth! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN.

°Hunkai°

"Kim jongin, jadilah pacarku"

"..."

Kim jongin terpaku mendengar pengakuan salah satu teman bimbingan belajarnya. Sebenarnya bukan teman sih, mereka hanya beberapa kali kebetulan bertemu di tempat les dan pulang bersama. Pria itu-Oh Sehun- memang sering pulang bersamanya karena kebetulan rumah mereka berada di komplek yang sama.

Jongin sebenarnya juga menyukai Sehun, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak meyukai Sehun. Sehun itu tampan, pintar dan kaya. Semua teman-teman Jongin bahkan sering diam-diam memperhatikan Sehun ketika dia melewati kelas. Tapi, Jongin tak pernah menyangka Sehun menyukainya.

Astaga! Oh Sehun yang tampan dari Sekang Senior High School itu menyukainya?! Menyukai Kim Jongin!

"Eungg.. Sun-sunbae maafkan aku"

Tanpa menghiraukan Sehun yang belum sepenuhnya memproses perkataannya, Jongin langsung berlari ke rumahnya sambil menyentuh kedua pipinya. Jongin takut pipinya meledak jika berlama-lama di dekat Sehun.

"Jadi.. aku di tolak?"

Sedangkan Sehun masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Penolakan Jongin tidak pernah masuk dalam khalayannya.

Baru kali ini Oh Sehun ditolak seorang gadis yang membuatnya tergila-gila. Sehun nelangsa.

°Hunkai°

Jongin belum berhenti dari aksinya -mari berguling-guling- di atas ranjang pororonya. Jongin galau memikirkan perkataan sehun tadi.

"Apa Sehun Sunbae akan marah padaku?"

Jongin memeluk guling pororonya, dia khawatir Sehun jadi membencinya.

"Apa aku katakan saja pada Sehun Sunbae kalau aku takut berpacaran dengan pria yang lebih tua? Tapi Sehun Sunbae sangat tampan". Jongin benar-benar bingung.

Jongin memang belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya, maklum saja dia masih kelas dua Junior High School. Dia pernah mendegar cerita dari Baekhyun -teman sebangkunya- kalau berapacaran dengan pria yang lebih tua itu berbahaya, pria itu bisa minta hal-hal yang 'iya-iya'. Baekhyun memang punya pacar yang jauh lebih tua, Chanyeol namanya. Mendengar cerita Baekhyun yang sering diminta melakukan hal yang iya-iya membuat Jongin takut. Apalagi bercak-bercak di leher baekhyun membuat Jongin merinding. Jongin kan jadi takut berpacaran dengan Sehun. Walau bagaimanapun Sehun kan lebih tua empat tahun.

Setelah lelah memikirkan ketampanan Sehun akhirnya Jongin terlelap sambil memeluk guling pororo kesangannya.

"Eomma aku berangkat!"

Jongin berteriak setelah mengikat tali sepatunya, kemudian dia membuka pintu rumah. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat pria yang sejak kemarin berputar-putar dalam pikirannya.

Itu Sehun.

Sehun melihat kearah Jongin, tak lupa menyunggingkan senyum tampannya. Jongin kan jadi gugup melihatnya.

"Se-sehun sunbae se-selamat pagi"

Jongin benar-benar gugup bertemu Sehun tapi ia tetap melangkah menghampiri pria jangkung itu. Dengan tak tau malu Sehun langsung menggenggam tangan mungil Jongin dan berjalan menuju mobil putih yang terparkir di depan rumah jongin. Jongin baru menyadari kehadiran mobil putih itu, sejak tadi tatapannya hanya melihat betapa tampan Oh Sehun.

Sehun masih belum menyerah untuk Jongin. Ia yakin Jongin hanya terkejut kemarin, jadi Sehun akan kebali berusaha meyakinkan Jongin tentang perasaannya. Sehun bahkan memakai mobilnya hari ini agar menarik perhatian Jongin. Menghiraukan tatapan bingung Jongin, Sehun membukakan pintu samping kemudi dan sedikit mendorong Jongin agar duduk manis di sana. Setelah menutup pintu mobil untuk Jongin, Sehun langsung masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

Tak ingin sang pujaan hati terlambat ke sekolah, Sehun segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sekalian modus, pikir Sehun.

"Aku baru tau sehun sunbae membawa mobil" Jongin berucap pelan, tapi telinga sehun langsung tanggap mendengar suara manis dari sang pujaan hati.

"Panggil oppa saja Jongin, aku kan bukan senior di sekolahmu". Sehun mulai melancarkan aksi modusnya. Diam-diam Sehun tersenyum, sedikit menyesal karena baru melakukan ini sekarang.

"Ah.. Iya Sehun op-oppa". Senyum Sehun makin mengembang mendengar panggilan oppa dari Jongin.

"Jongin, soal semalam aku minta maaf". Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya -yang sebenarnya tidak gatal-.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf oppa, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu kemarin. Aku juga menyukai sehun oppa". Ucap jongin sambil menunduk, tak sadar dia baru saja mengakui perasaannya di depan sehun.

"Eh?" sehun yang mendengar itu refleks menoleh ke arah jongin, ia harus memastikan pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Eh? Kenapa oppa?"

"Kau juga menyukaiku? Benarkah?" ucap sehun kelewat bersemangat.

"Oppa tau dari mana?" jongin mengerjapkan matanya. Sehun kan jadi gemas sendiri melihat puppy eyes milik jongin. Untung saja lampu merah masih bertengger di sana, jadi sehun bisa puas bertatapan dengan jongin tanpa khawatir ditabrak dari belakang.

"Kau tadi mengucapkannya sayang. Baiklah karena Jongin juga menyukai oppa jadi Jongin adalah pacar oppa sekarang"

"Ta-tapi aku tidak mau pacaran dengan oppa". Jongin pouting. Sehun sweatdrop.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak tampan? Kurang tinggi?" Sehun jadi bingung, kalau jongin suka padanya harusnya jongin senang jadi pacarnya bukan malah menolaknya lagi.

"Sehun oppa sangat tampan. Tapi baekhyun bilang jangan mau pacaran dengan orang yang jauh lebih tua, nanti mereka akan minta hal yang iya-iya". Jongin masih memajukan bibir pinknya. Omongan baekhyun masih terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Jongin kan takut Sehun akan minta yang iya-iya.

Sehun yang tadinya tersenyum cerah dibilang tampan oleh jongin jadi makin sweatdrop mendengar alasan jongin menolaknya. Tapi Sehun penasaran juga dengan hal yang iya-iya yang dimaksud jongin.

"Memang Jongin tau hal yang iya-iya itu seperti apa?"

"Seperti yang mommy dan daddy lakukan untuk membuat baby. Baekhyun bilang chanyeol oppa sering memintanya untuk melakukan itu. Aku kasian pada baekhyun, katanya melakukan itu sangat sakit. Aku tidak mau punya pacar yang sudah dewasa seperti chayeol oppa".

Sehun rasa dia sudah tidak waras. Setelah mendengarkan alasan jongin, dia malah membayangkan melakukan hal yang iya-iya dengan Jongin. Tapi sepertinya ada yang salah dengan cerita jongin..

"Chanyeol? Park chanyeol?". Sehun rasa telinganya semakin bermasalah. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol sahabatnya memperawani anak JHS, kelas dua pula.

"Iya park chanyeol yang telinganya seperti peri. Oppa pasti kenal, dia juga sekolah di Sekang" Jongin tersenyum bangga, ingatannya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Sialan. Beruntung sekali si yoda!"

"Sehun oppa mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sehun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin bisa makin takut padanya kalau tau sehun ternyata suka mengumpat.

"Bukan apa-apa jongin. Tidak semua orang yang lebih tua seperti itu, mungkin hanya chanyeol saja yang seperti itu. Lagipula kalau melakukan itu sakitnya cuma sebentar, setelah itu rasanya enak sekali." ucap sehun berusaha memberikan pengertian sambil modus. Siapa tau Jongin jadi penasaran kan.

"Benarkah?". Jongin kan jadi sedikit penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Kita bisa coba kalau Jongin mau Tapi sekarang Jongin adalah pacar oppa. Nanti setelah pulang oppa akan menjemputmu" ucap sehun final. Sehun takut Jongin berubah pikiran nanti, lagipula Jongin kan cantik pasti banyak yang suka padanya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan Sekolah Jongin, Sehun langsung turun untuk membukakan pintu untuk kekasih kecilnya itu. Dia tetap harus terlihat keren di mata Jongin.

"Op-oppa, aku masuk dulu" Jongin ingin cepat masuk ke kelas dan konsultasi dengan Baekhyun tentang kekasih barunya. Duh, Jongin jadi merona sendiri memikirkan Sehun sekarang adalah kekasihnya.

"Tunggu jongin". Suara sehun membuat jongin berbalik dan melihat sehun yang masih berada di tempatnya.

"Ada ap-" belum selesai menyelesaikan perkataannya, bibir Jongin sudah disambar oleh bibir sehun. Jongin membulatkan matanya.

Itu ciuman pertamanya!

Sebenarnya Sehun hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir jongin, bukan melumat bibir jongin sampai habis. Untunglah Sehun masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukannya di depan sekolah. Setelah beberapa detik, sehun melepaskan bibir Jongin walaupun masih tak rela.

"Jangan kemana-mana setelah pulang, aku akan menjemputmu". Sehun buru-buru masuk ke mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya ke Sekang High School.

"Sial. Aku telat!"

Itu suara sehun omong-omong.

END

FF ini niatnya Twoshoot, atau mungkin lebih. Liat nanti wkwk

Sebenernya nulis ff ini karena sedih tiap nungguin ff hunkai updatenya lama dan udah sedikit author yg nulis ff hunkai. Akhirnya dengan segala keberanian akhirnya selesai juga ff ini.

Jangan lupa review yaaaaa~

Pengen tau kometar kalian soal ff ini biar tulisan berikutnya bisa lebih kece lagi..

Btw ada yang main Roleplayer di facebook gak?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Hello First Love chapter 2

Author: oreoshkji

Cast: HunKai! Sehun Kai

suport Cast: Chanbaek! Chanyeol Baekhyun

Rating : T-M

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer:

Fanfict ini adalah ff pertama saya setelah 5 tahun cuma jadi pembaca. Dari dulu gatel banget pengen bisa buat ff, dan baru kesampean sekarang. Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun biar tulisanku bisa lebih baik. Semoga kalian suka, happy reading °^°

Warning:

HunKai! Genderswicth! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN.

°HunKai°

Jongin menelungkupkan wajahnya ke atas meja. Wajahnya panas sekali. Jongin malu. Apalagi sebagai anak yang punya image manis kesayangan guru, Jongin malahberciuman di depan sekolah. Well walaupun itu bukan 'berciuman' tapi orang yang melihat mana peduli.

Sejak tadi banyak murid membicarakan aksi 'ciumannya' sepanjang lorong menuju kelas, bahkan saat ini teman-teman di kelasnya tak berhenti menatapnya. Bisik-bisik tentang ciuman itu telah membuat panas sekolahnya, Jongin cuma berharap guru-guru tidak ada yang percaya.

"Jongin?!" Suara cempreng Baekhyun memenuhi ruang kelas membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Untung saja Guru Matematika mereka belum masuk.

Dengan lemah Jongin mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau terlambat lagi Baek"

"Itu tidak penting sekarang. Kau benar-benar berciuman di depan sekolah?". Baekhyun bertanya setengah tak percaya sambil mengguncang bahu Jongin yang makin lemah. Setau Baekhyun yang merupakan sahabat dari bayi Jongin, Jongin adalah anak yang polos dan tidak mungkin Jongin punya ide briliant berciuman di depan sekolah.

"Diamlah Baek". Jongin kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke meja, sepertinya meja lebih menarik dari wajah imut baekhyun di mata Jongin. Baekhyun tak menyerah, setelah meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, ia menggeser kursinya ke samping kursi Jongin.

"Siapa yang menciummu? Kau dipaksa? Tidak mungkin. Apa kau punya pacar? Tapi kemarin saja kau masih single, masa hari ini sudah punya pacar". Baekhyun mikir keras, masih penasaran dengan cerita dibalik ciuman sahabat manisnya itu.

"Baek, Sehun oppa menciumku".

°HunKai°

Setelah mendapat hukuman manis -membersihkan lapangan sepak bola- dari guru bimbingan konseling, Sehun langsung melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke kelas. Beruntung sekarang waktunya istirahat, jadi Sehun tak perlu dipermalukan karena membersihkan lapangan oleh Guru Cho yang kejam itu. Walaupun dapat hukuman yang sedikit memalukan -Sehun anak teladan omong-omong-tapi Sehun senang karena sudah merasakan manisnya bibir Jongin.

Sehun malu sendiri kalau mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, itu memang bukan ciuman pertamanya, oh ayolah mana mungkin pria setampan dia baru ciuman sekali. Kalau mau dihitung, deretan mantan Oh Sehun sangat banyak tapi baru kali ini Sehun degdegan setengah mati setelah mencium seorang gadis. Apa mungkin karena Jongin masih bocah? Entahlah, Sehun rasa ia benar-benar jatuh Cinta.

Langkahnya semakin cepat ketika melihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bersama Kris dan Tao.

"Ya Park Dobi bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan bocah JHS?". Sehun mendudukan pantat indahnya di kursi samping Chanyeol, dan disambut pelototan ketiga sahabatnya.

"M-mwo? Apa maksudmu tuan Oh?". Chanyeol gugup, itu kan rahasianya.

"Chanyeol dengan bocah JHS? Bercinta". Ucap Kris syok. Mereka saja belum legal untuk bercinta malah bercinta dengan anak JHS yang -ah sudahlah.

Sehun menyeringai.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku memang bercinta dengan Baekhyun. Dia pacarku, dan kami melakukannya suka sama suka kok." ucap chanyeol membela diri, tak sepenuhnya salah sih mereka memang melakukan karena sama sama menyukainya.

"Astaga Chanyeol, dia masih JHS? Kau gila?". Ini suara si Panda, walaupun tampangnya cukup sangar tapi Tao adalah anak yang taat peraturan. Bercinta dengan anak dibawah umur adalah melanggar peraturan -menurut panda.

"Oh ayolah, dia juga menyukainya kok. Bahkan kadang Baekhyun yang memintaku melakukannya. Dia sangat menyukainya." Sahut chanyeol cepat, bahaya kalau dia semakin dipojokkan oleh teman-teman sialnya ini.

Sehun makin menyeringai mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, diam-diam Sehun mematikan rekaman obrolan tak bermutu mereka.

"Bagaimana rasanya milik anak JHS chan?." Sehun bertanya dengan wajah mupengnya yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan sayang dari si Panda yang taat peraturan.

Sepanjang istirahat mereka habiskan mendengar panasnya cerita Chanyeol. Sehun kan jadi merindukan Jonginnya.

°Hunkai°

"Sehun oppa sangat tampan, kau beruntung Jongin". Ucap Baekhyun tak nyambung setelah mendengar penjelasan Jongin -guru matematika mereka tidak masuk omong-omong-.

"Baek!" Jongin kan sebal mendengar baekhyun tidak fokus mendengar ceritanya malah fokus pada ketampanan Sehun. Sehun kan pacarnya Jongin. Ah Jongin jadi Mali sendiri mengucapkannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Kau menyukainya?" Baekhyun makin semangat menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Baekhyun!" Jongin mencebikkan bibirnya, kesal karena sejak tadi baekhyun terus-menerus menggodanya.

"Tapi Baek, um... "

"Kenapa malu seperti itu, katakan saja" Baekhyun tau Jongin ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Um.. Kau bilang Chanyeol sunbae sering minta hal yang iya-iya padamu. Anu.. Bagaimana rasanya? Apa sangat sakit?". Baekhyun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, dia kan jadi kelihatan bodoh di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin merapatkan kursinya, sepertinya menggoda Jongin akan semakin menyenangkan.

"Rasanya sangat sakit Jong, aku bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik selama beberapa hari. Tapi rasanya juga sangat nikmattt".

"Be-benarkah?" Jongin merinding.

°HunKai°

"Ini Choco bubble tea milikmu". Sehun meletakkan bubble tea pesanan Jongin di atas meja, kemudian duduk di hadapan Jongin.

"Ah. Terimakasih oppa" Jongin menjawab cepat, gugup sekali duduk berdua dengan Sehun seperti ini. Sehun jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Kenapa kaku begitu di depan pacarmu sendiri". Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengusak rambut Jongin. Bahkan rambut Jongin terasa sangat halus, bagaimana dengan rambut yang lain -pikir Sehun ambigu. Pikiran Sehun tak pernah sehat kalau berlama-lama bersama kekasih manisnya ini.

Oh iya, mereka sedang berada di kedai bubble tea sekarang. Setelah pulang sekolah Jongin benar-benar menunggu Sehun di depan sekolahnya dan akhirnya berakhir di sini. Sehun menyebutnya kencan pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Jongin, hey? Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak suka tempatnya?". Sehun jadi khawatir melihat Jongin yang hanya diam saja.

"Bukan begitu oppa, aku hanya memikirkan tugas matematika tadi hehe" Jongin tertawa canggung, sebenarnya bukan itu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ia memang punya tugas matematika karena gurunya tidak masuk, tapi matematika bukan masalah untuk Jongin. Masalahnya adalah dia takut menggagalkan kencan pertama mereka. Jongin gugup sekali.

"Sini biar aku bantu"

"Eh?" Jongin terkejut, tidak menyangka Sehun akan menawarkan bantuan untuk mengerjakan tugas matematikanya. Tapi akhirnya ia mengeluarkan buku matematikanya dari tas dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Aljabar? Kau belum makan ngerti materi ini?" ucap Sehun sambil melihat tulisan tangan Jongin. Jongin yang mendengarnya langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah paham materi itu, tapi mungkin kalau ia berpura-pura kencannya bisa berjalan lancar.

"Padahal ini tidak terlalu sulit" gumam Sehun. Tapi mungkin Jongin memang belum mengerti -pikir Sehun.

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya kemudian duduk di sebelah Jongin. Mereka menghabiskan sore itu di kedai sambil belajar matematika.

Walaupun kencannya tidak romantis tapi Jongin senang, setidaknya mereka tidak canggung lagi sekarang. Beberapa kali Jongin bahkan merajuk saat Sehun menggodanya, sikap yang hanya ia tunjukkan di depan orang yang membuatnya nyaman.

END

maaf kalo pendek banget ini ngetik di hp soalnya, sebenernya aku ngerasa endingnya gak banget(?) tapi udah Mentok hehe.

Rencananya tiap chapter bakal langsung end, jadi cuma cerita ringan gimana hari hari pacarannya HunKai aja. Buat adegan NC gak tau bakal ada atau enggak soalnya belum pengalaman, takut gak hot wkwk

Jangan lupa review yaaa, aku usahain chapter depan bakal cepet update


	3. Chapter 3

Hello First Love Chapter 3

Author: Oreoshkji

Cast: Hunkai!

Rating: T-M

Genre: Romane

Hunkai! Genderswicth! DLDR!

Dont forget for review :*

°HunKai°

"Oppa bukunya terlalu banyak!" Gadis cantik berambut panjang itu mendengus melihat setumpuk buku yang dipilihkan sang kekasih untuknya. Jongin –gadis itu- bahkan tidak yakin akan membaca semuanya.

Seminggu lagi Jongin memang resmi menjadi siswi Sekang Senior High School, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk membeli buku pelajaran untuk Jongin. Berhubung Sehun adalah alumni di Sekang jadi Jongin mempercayakan Sehun untuk memilihkan semua bukunya.

"Ini belum semuanya Jongin, masih banyak buku yang diperlukan" Pria tampan yang menjabat sebagai kekasih gadis cantik itu masih mencari-cari buku di rak pengetahuan tanpa melihat raut sebal kekasih manisnya itu.

"Kita kan bisa membelinya kapan-kapan Oppa, lagipula aku tidak membawa cukup uang untuk semua bukunya" Cicit Jongin. huh Jongin jadi menyesal menolak kartu kredit ibunya tadi.

"Ini adalah hadiah untukmu karena bisa masuk Sekang" Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengusak rambut hitam Jongin dengan gemas, kekasihnya ini kenapa menggemaskan sekali sih.

"Oppa! Rambutku berantakan!" Jongin berusaha menyingkirkan tangan sehun dari rambutnya, tapi Sehun yang lebih cekatan langsung menggenggam tangan Jongin kemudian mencium pipinya. Mata jongin membola.

Jongin kaget.

Kenapa Sehun suka sekali menciumnya di tempat umum sih, Jongin kan malu.

Selama dua tahun mereka pacaran, Sehun memang lebih sering memberikan ciuman di depan umum. Padahal ketika mereka mengahbiskan waktu di rumah –rumah Sehun atau Jongin-, Sehun jarang sekali mencium Jongin. Kadang Jongin heran sendiri memikirkan itu, Sehun bahkan belum pernah melakukan hal yang iya-iya pada Jongin sejak masa pacaran mereka. Jongin sih senang, tapi juga penasaran. Baekhyun bahkan makin lengket dengan Oppa telinga peri itu –Jongin dengar dari Baekhyun omong-omong.

Apa aku tidak seksi? Kurang cantik? Kenapa Sehun tidak mengajak melakukan hal yang iya-iya?

Kurang lebih itulah yang dipikiran oleh Jongin selama ini, memang awalnya Jongin takut tapi kan sekarang berbeda, Jongin sangat mencintai Sehun dan sangat percaya pada anak tunggal Oh Siwon itu.

HunKai

"Bukunya aku letakan di sini ya" tunjuk Sehun pada pojok lemari yang terletak di kamar Jongin. Mereka sekarang berada di rumah besar keluarga Jongin, sejak pacaran mereka memang sudah terbiasa ke rumah masing-masing. Orang tua Jongin dan Sehun juga sudah tahu tentang hubungan mereka, bahkan kedua orang tuanya mendukung hubungan mereka.

"Iya, letakkan saja di sana oppa" Jongin menjawab tanpa memandang Sehun lagi. Ia lelah seharian menghabiskan waktu berbelanja keperluan sekolahnya bersama Sehun. Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang queen sizenya yang dibaut sprei berwarna merah muda itu. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, dia sudah tau bagaimana kebiasaan kekasihnya itu jika sudah menempel dengan kekasih keduanya –kasur- Jongin pasti bisa langsung tidur.

"Jae mommy kemana Jong? Kok sepi sekali" Sehun memang memanggil ibu Jongin dengan sebutan Mommy seperti Jongin, supaya lebih akrab katanya. Jaejoong yang menyukai Sehun tentu saja memperbolehkannya dengan senang hati.

"Mommy tadi bilang mau mampir ke kantor Daddy sebelum pulang," jawab Jongin seadanya. Melihat Sehun masih berdiri di samping lemarinya, Jongin menepuk sisi sebelah tempat tidurnya yang masih kosong. Sehun yang mengerti langsung melangkahkan kakinya, kemudian ikut berbaring di samping Jongin.

"Kenapa eum?" Sehun menatap Jongin yang merengut di depannya sambil merapikan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik Jongin.

"Peluk"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar permintaan kekasihnya itu dan tanpa ragu merengkuh tubuh mungil Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. Sehun membelai rambut jongin yang sudah mulai panjang dan membuat Jonginnya semakin menawan.

"Kenapa kau sangat manja hari ini? hm?". Jongin maki merapatkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Sehun yang menurutnya sangat nyaman.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan masuk sekolah, aku pasti akan merindukan oppa" ucap Jongin yang membuat Sehun terkekeh. Menggemaskan sekali sih Jonginnya ini.

"Berlebihan sekali, kau bahkan bisa ke rumah setiap hari sayang" ucap Sehun sembari mencubit gemas pipi gembil kekeasihnya itu.

"Tapi nanti kan oppa juga mulai sibuk kuliah, aku takut oppa melupakanku dan lebih memilih kencan dengan tugas-tugas menyebalkan itu" Jongin mendongak, menatap Sehun yang terus membelai rambut hitamnya. Sehun kemudian ikut menatap Jongin, dan entah siapa yang memulai kini bibir keduanya saling memagut satu sama lain. Jongin memejamkan matanya kemudian membalas ciuman Sehun. Sehun yang terbawa suasana melumat bibir penuh milik Jongin, lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Jongin dan melilit lidah Jongin.

"mphhhh..." Jongin meremas bagian depan kaus Sehun. Tubuhnya lemas karena ciuman Sehun yang menuntut, ini kali pertama Sehun menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu seperti ini. Sehun menekan tengkuk Jongin , tak ingin Jongin melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

"mhhh oppahh..." Jongin memukul dada Sehun pelan, dia lemas tapi Sehun belum menunjukkan tanda-tandan akan berhenti menciumnya. Jongin yang merasa pasokan udaranya semakin menipis terpaksa memukul dada Sehun agar Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Sehun yang mengerti kekasihnya mulai kehabisan napas akhirnya melepaskan ciuman itu dengan sangat tidak rela. Sehun melihat bibir yang beberapa detik lalu bersentuhan dengan bibirnya itu penuh minat, bibir Jongin terlihat merah dan mengkilat akibat jejak saliva mereka.

Jongin membuka matanya dan melihat Sehun yang terus menatapnya, pipinya panas.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sehun yang melihatnya hanya berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak memakan bibir dihadapannya itu.

"Apa sekarang aku dilarang melihat pacarku sendiri?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, maksudku.. aish". Jongin yang malu langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan hangat Sehun. "Jangan melihatku!" ujarya sambil memeluk erat tubuh Sehun.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku tidak melihatmu". Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah manis Jongin.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun merasakan napas Jongin mulai teratur, Jongin tertidur dalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, Jonginnya memang bisa tidur dengan mudah. Sehun bangun dari ranjang Jongin setelah membenarkan posisi selimut Jongin, saat itu juga pintu kamar Jongin berderit. Jaejoong Mommy tersenyum melihat sehun memasangkan selimut untuk anak kesayangannya itu.

"Jongin tidur hun?". Sehun terperanjat melihat ibu jongin sudah berada di kamar Jongin.

"Iya Mom, sepertinya Jongin kelelahan setelah keluar seharian. Setelah sampai di kamar Jongin langsung tidur". Sehun mencoba menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi, dia tidak ingin –uhuk- calon mertuanya ini berpikir macam-macam.

"Jongin pasti membuatmu repot ya? Maafkaan Jongin ya, dia kadang memang sangat manja."

"Sama sekali tidak kok mom, Jongin sangat menggemaskan"

"Mommy tadi membeli makan malam, makan dulu sebelum pulang ya?"

"Iya mommy". Sehun lega, sepertinya Jaejoong tidak melihat adegan panasnya tadi.

HunKai

Kaki jenang itu melangkah ke arah kerumunan di aula sekolah barunya. Setelah pengenalan terhadap sistem belajar dan fasilitas yang ada di Sekang, kini semua murid baru diminta untuk berkumpul di aula untuk melihat stand-stand ekstrakulikuler yang ada. Sebagai salah satu Senior High School yang berstandar internasional, Sekang mempunyai banyak ekstrakulikuler untuk menunjang minat dan bakat siswanya. Jongin –gadis pemilik kaki jnejang- itu melihat beberapa stand yang dianggapnya menarik, ada club basket, ada club olimpiade bahkan ada club band. Sebenarnya Jongin ingin masuk ke klub dance tapi ia belum menemukan standnya.

"Jongin? Kim Jongin?" Jongin mencari sumber suara yang meneyebutkan namanya, dari tadi Jongin memang belum menemukan teman yang diaggap cocok dengannya jadilah ia berjalan sendirian di tengah kerumunan.

"Baek?!" Jongin terkejut melihat tubuh mungil Baekhyun juga ada di aula Sekang, tapi kemudian mereka langsung berpelukan dan berteriak histeris karena menemukan satu sama lain. Beberapa siswa melhat ke arah mereka karena terakan Baekhyun yang luar biasa. Baekhyun sama sekali belum berubah.

"Kau bilang akan melanjutkan sekolah di Jepang kenapa bisa di sini?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol oppa sendiri di sini, bisa saja nanti dia meninggalkanku dan pergi dengan gadis lain. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya" Baekhyun menjawab dengan berapi-api. Jongin tertawa mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun yang sangat possesive.

"Chanyeol Oppa tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu Baek, dia sangat mencintaimu" ucap jongin meyakinkan.

"Tapi bisa saja dia berpaling kalau aku jauh darinya Jong, apalagi ku dengar mahasiswi di Fakutas Ekonomi Seoul University adalah yang terbaik, mereka sangaaaat cantik. Bisa saja Chanyeol oppa khilaf" Baekhyun mendesah, semenjak Chanyeol masuk universitas Baekhyun jadi semakin possesive.

"Kau harus percaya pada Chanyeol oppa, Baek" ucap Jongin berusaha memberikan pengertian pada sahabat mungilnya itu. Mereka duduk di kursi taman yang mengarah ke aula sekarang, supaya lebih enak ngobrolnya.

"Memangnya kau percaya pada Sehun oppa? Kau yakin dia tidak akan melirik gadis lain? Maksudku.. kau tau sendiri mahasiswi kedokteran juga sangat cantik, apalagi biasanya mereka dari keluarga berpengaruh" ujar Baekhyun dengan semangat. Bukan bermaksud memanas-manasi Jongin, Baekhyun hanya ingin berpikir realistis.

"Uhh.. Ituu.. aku percaya kok pada Sehun oppa" jawab Jongin setengah tidak yakin. Gara-gara Baekhyun ia jadi memikirkan kemungkinan itu, _apa mungkin Sehun akan melupakannya?_

"Tuhkan, kau juga tidak percaya padanya Jong"

"Bukan begitu Baek.. ah kau ini.. kau sudah memutuskan ingin masuk klub apa?" Jongin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan tentang Sehun, lebih baik memikirkan klub yang akan mereka masuki saja.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin bergabung dengan klub band Jong!" ujar Baekhyun sumringah, sepertinya gadis bermata sipit itu sudah melupakan kekhawatirannya tentang Chanyeol. "Kau sudah memutuskan ingin masuk klub apa?" tanya Baekhyun pada Jongin yang terlihat Bingung.

"Aku ingin menari lagi, tapi aku belum menemukan stand klub dance Baek. Apa mereka tidak membuat stand ya?"

"Aku melihatnya tadi di samping club vocal, mungkin kau yang tidak melihatnya tadi" Baekhyun kemudian menarik tangan Jongin untuk mengikutinya masuk ke aula, masih terlihat banyak siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang untuk melihat stand yang ada, dan juga senior yang berusaha menarik perhatian siswa baru untuk datang ke stand mereka.

"Kau yakin Baek?" tanya Jongin sangsi karena melihat beberapa siswa yang berpenampilan nerd di sana.

"bukan yang itu bodoh, tapi yang di sana" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk stand yang memiliki sedikit antrian tetapi banyak orang yang berdiri di sekitar stand.

"sepertinya sedang ada pertunjukan menarik, ayo!" Baekhyun makin bersemangat menarik tangan Jongin ke arah kerumunan itu. Benar saja, di sana banyak orang yang datang untuk melihat seorang pria menari. Pantas saja Jongin tidak menemukan stand ini, di sini sangat ramai

Baekhyun dan Jongin berusaha menembus kerumunan itu dengan tubuh mungil mereka, dan akhirnya mereka bisa berdiri di barisan terdepan. Pria itu berperawakan sedang, kulitnya sangat putih, dan tariannya luar biasa. Jongin dibuat terpana melihat bagaimana pria itu menari, tapi Jongin harus kecewa karena penampilan pria itu sudah berakhir. Jongin menyesal baru menemukan stand ini sekarang.

Pria itu menundukkan tubuhnya, menandakan bahwa penampilannya benar-benar sudah berakhir. Kemudian pria itu berdiri tegak dan tersenyum ke arah penonton, hingga mata rusanyanya bertemu pandang dengan Jongin. Jongin membeku.

Itu Xi Luhan

 _Kenapa Luhan oppa bisa ada di sini? Di Sekang?_

 _TBC_

Balik lagi nihh, maaf yaa updatenya lebih lama dari chapter sebelumnya. Ini aku buat lebih panjang, semoga mengobati waktu kalian nunggu (kayak ada yg nunggu aja wkwk)

Tebak jadi siapakah luhan disini?

Oh iya buat chapter ini sengaja pke TBC biar greget/gg

Jangan lupa review yaaa


	4. Chapter 4

Hello First Love Chapter 4

Cast: HunKai!

Sehun Chanyeol Luhan (20 tahun)

Jongin, Baekhyun (16 tahun)

HunKai

Baekhyun dan Jongin berusaha menembus kerumunan itu dengan tubuh mungil mereka, dan akhirnya mereka bisa berdiri di barisan terdepan. Pria itu berperawakan sedang, kulitnya sangat putih, dan tariannya luar biasa. Jongin dibuat terpana melihat bagaimana pria itu menari, tapi Jongin harus kecewa karena penampilan pria itu sudah berakhir. Jongin menyesal baru menemukan stand ini sekarang.

Pria itu menundukkan tubuhnya, menandakan bahwa penampilannya benar-benar sudah berakhir. Kemudian pria itu berdiri tegak dan tersenyum ke arah penonton, hingga mata rusanyanya bertemu pandang dengan Jongin. Jongin membeku.

Itu Xi Luhan

 _Kenapa Luhan oppa bisa ada di sini? Di Sekang?_

Chapter 4

Luhan tersenyum manis memandang ke arah Jongin yang masih terdiam. Orang-orang yang berada di kerumunan itu masih menonton dengan rasa penasaran. Pasalnya Xi Luhan sedang memandang gadis cantik berkulit Tan dengan intens. Xi Luhan adalah seorang idol yang cukup populer belakangan ini omong-omong. Beberapa pasang kamera mulai dinyalakan, tak ingin kehilangan moment yang mungkin berharga nanti.

"Hai sayang, kau tau oppa sangat merindukanmu" ucap Luhan yang kini tepat berada di hadapan Jongin.

"Oppa apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" bisik Jongin hampir tak terdengar.

"Tentu saja untukmu, hari ini kan hari pertamamu di Sekang. Aku tau kau pasti akan bergabung dengan club dance" ucap Luhan sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang langsung disambut teriakan histeris para siswa yang menonton, termasuk Baekhyun yang terus memandangi wajah tampan Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar kurang kerjaan oppa, aku tidak ingin terlibat skandal denganmu" Jongin merajuk, sangat hapal dengan kebiasaan sepupunya yang sangat jahil itu.

"Baiklah adik kecilku yang manis, Oppa hanya bercanda. Oppa harus bertemu dengan guru dance di Sekang sekarang, see you" Luhan mengusak rambut Jongin, kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Jongin.

"Yak!"

HunKai

"Dia sepupumu Jong? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau sepupumu itu Xi Luhan member EXO?! Astaga Jongin kau keterlaluan sekali!" Baekhyun merengut mengetahui Jongin punya sepupu seorang idol yang sedang naik daun dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku lupa aku punya sepupu seperti itu Baek" Jongin menjawab malas, menurutnya Luhan itu sangat menyebalkan. Luhan selalu menganggap Jongin sebagai adik kecilnya, padahal Jongin merasa dia sudah dewasa dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Fakta bahwa Luhan juga adalah anak tunggal membuat ia senang dengan kehadiran Jongin sebagai sepupunya dan terlalu memanjakannya, walalupun kadang Jongin menyukainya. Jangan lupa kalau Jongin itu manja.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan Luhan?! Astaga Jongin dia sangat tampan!" ucap Baekhyun membayangkan wajah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum.

"Ingat Chanyeol Baek" Jongin memutar matanya malas, Baekhyun selalu berlebihan kalau membicarakan pria tampan. _Sebenarnya yang perlu dikhawatirkan itu kau Baek bukan Chanyeol oppa._

Hunkai

"Xi Luhan EXO mencium seorang gadis tak dikenal di Sekang High School"

Judul berita itu langsung menjadi pencarian pertama di naver, Jongin yang melihatnya jadi jengkel sendiri. Firasatnya benar, sudah pasti sepupunya yang tampan itu akan menimbulkan kehebohan.

Kai meletakkan ponsel pintarnya di atas meja, sejak tadi teman-teman di kelasnya tak berhenti bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan. Hampir saja Kai dibully massal kalo dia tidak buru-buru mengklarifikasi bahwa mereka hanyalah sepupu. Dan sekarang teman-temannya makin semangat mengintrogasinya tentang luhan.

Masa SHSnya tidak akan damai lagi sekarang.

Kai menghela napas, menyentuh lagi ponsel pintarnya yang tadi ia letakkan. Ia membuka gallery fotonya yang penuh dengan selca dan fotonya dengan Sehun. Jongin jadi senyum-senyum sendiri kalau mengingat kesehariannya dengan kekasih pucatnya itu.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat, Jongin membuka aplikasi instagram. Senyumnya makin mengembang melihat postingan teratas adalah milik sang kekasih, tanpa sadar Jongin membuka profil instagram oohsehun itu. Setelah bosan memandangi wajah tampan Putra Oh Siwon itu, ia mengarahkan jarinya untuk mengklik ikon kiriman teman. Semakin banyak orang yang menandai akun instagram Sehun. Matanya tertuju ke kiriman dari salah satu akun anonim yang langsung membuat moodnya buruk.

Hunkai

"Wow Oh Sehun" ujar Mino kelewat semangat yang hanya direspon tatapan bingung si pria berkulit pucat.

"Kau berkencan dengan si cantik Manajemen itu? Kau memang luar biasa hun!" jawab Mino sambil mengacungkan jempolnya seolah tau isi kepala sehun.

"Kau tau sendiri aku punya Jongin, mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan gadis lain" jawab sehun acuh. Tanpa menghiraukan Mino, Sehun kembali memperhatikan buku Bisnisnya yang sudah minta dijamah.

Mino yang tak puas dengan jawaban Sehun, ikut duduk di sampingnya. Mino merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Lihat ini" Mino meletakkan ponsel pintarnya itu tepat di atas buku yang tengah Sehun baca. Mau tak mau Sehun melihat layar ponsel yang sedang menampilkan foto dirinya dan Irene -yang mereka sebut si cantik manajemen-.

Putra tunggal Oh Siwon itu langsung mengambil ponsel itu, melihat kolom komentar yang dipenuhi mahasiswa fakultas ekonomi.

"Siapa hotnewsfeb ini?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjukkan layar ponsel Mino.

"Itu akun gossip di kampus, tapi followersnya puluhan ribu" jelas Mino.

"Itu cuma foto biasa, bukan masalah sama sekali. Lagipula itu cuma akun gossip" ujar Sehun santai. Setelah itu melanjutkan bacaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kau kan punya pacar? Kalau pacarmu melihat ini pasti akan panjang sekali hun."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Mino langsung melangkah ke kursi bagian belakang. Kursi depan bukanlah gayanya.

Sementara itu Sehun berhenti melihat bacaannya, ia jadi khawatir Jongin salah paham.

 _Hunkai_

"Menyebalkan!"

Jongin masuk ke kamar dengan membanting pintu kayu kamarnya. Dengan sembarangan dia melemparkan tas sekolahnya ke lantai, kemudian berbaring di atas kasur empuknya.

"Dasar Oh Sehun menyebalkan! Kenapa dia tersenyum kepada gadis lain? Menyentuh tangannya pula! Jangan-jangan selama ini dia selalu tebar pesona di kampus" Jongin makin bersemangat menggerutu tentang sang kekasih ketika sampai di rumah. Rasanya Jongin ingin memukul lengan kekasihnya itu sampai kempes. Jongin sampai memukul bantalnya yang tak berdosa untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

"Dasar sok tampan! Oh Sehun menyebalkan!" ucap Jongin tanpa menghentikan pukulan maut ke bantal kesayangannya itu.

"Jongin sayang"

Kegiatannya terhenti ketika mendengar panggilan dari sang mommy, Jongin buru-buru merapikan kasurnya. Akan panjang urusannya kalau Jae mommynya melihat kamarnya yang berantakan.

"Iya mom?!" teriak jongin malas

"Ayo makan malam sayang, ada Sehun di bawah" Jawab mommynya tak kalah keras. Keluarga berisik.

Jongin makin sebal mendengar nama Sehun sekarang.

"Jongin mau makan di kamar saja mom, jongin malas bertemu Sehun oppa". Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, sangat jarang Jongin tidak mau betemu calon menantu idamannya itu.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Jongin, melihat Jongin yang duduk memeluk gulingnya dengan wajah cemberut. Ia tersenyum, putrinya lebih menggemaskan kalau memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Ibu satu anak itu duduk di samping Jongin, kemudian menyentuh anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah cantik sang anak. Ia mengerti, Putri cantiknya itu sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun.

"Mommy akan panggil Sehun ke sini okay, jangan bertengkar terlalu lama," Jaejoong mengecup kening Jongin sebelum meninggalkan kamar gadis tan itu.

Jongin memejamkan matanya, malu sekali mommynya mengetahui ia dan Sehun sedang bertengkar. Jongin rasanya mau tidur saja, masa bodo dengan Sehun yang masih ada di rumahnya. Ia berbaring di kasur, kemudian menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia berharap sudah tidur ketika Sehun datang.

Tapi sebelum kantuk sepenuhnya menyerang Jongin, pintu kamarnya berderit pelan. Sehun masuk dengan hati-hati, takut kalau nampan yang dibawanya tumpah ke lantai. Setelah meletakkan nampan yang berisi ayam kesukaan Jongin di nakas, Ia duduk di samping Jongin, melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang dibalut selimut persis seperti kepompong.

"Sayang"

Tak ada sahutan.

"Baby"

Masih tak ada sahutan, padahal Sehun sangat yakin beruang manisnya belum pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Oh Jongin"

Sehun yang tak sabar kemudian menurunkan selimut yang menutupi wajah cantik kekasihnya itu. Jongin masih diam, pura-pura tidur.

Tak kehabisan akal, Sehun mulai mencium kening Jongin, kemudian turun ke kedua matanya. Tak lupa membubuhkan ciuman di hidung dan bibir plum kekasihnya yang langsung disambut pukulan sebal dari Jongin.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!" Jongin masih belum berhenti memukul dada dan lengan Sehun. Jangan salah, pukulan penari seperti Jongin cukup untuk membuat Sehun mengaduh kesakitan. Awalnya Sehun hanya berusaha menghindar, kemudian Sehun menahan pergelangan tangan Jongin agak berhenti memukulnya. Jongin yang awalnya masih berusaha melepaskan diri akhirnya pasrah, ia terlalu lelah dan Sehun terlalu kuat.

Nafas keduanya terengah. Saling bertatapan dengan posisi di atas tubuh Jongin sedikit menyusahkan Sehun. Matanya terus memandang bibir plum yang selalu membayangi pikirannya belakangan ini, apalagi setelah ciuman mereka waktu itu.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya, rona merah menjalar dipipi gembilnya. Ia bahkan melupakan rasa kesalnya karena tatapan Sehun.

"Bangunlah, oppa membawakan ayam goreng kesukaanmu"

Suara Sehun memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Jongin kembali memandang Sehun, minta tangannya dilepaskan. Buru-buru Sehun melepaskan pergelangan tangan beruang manisnya itu.

"Oppa menginap di sini kan?"

"Eh?"

Hunkai

"Sayang, mana mungkin aku membiarkan Sehun meginap di sini. Apalagi di kamar Jongin. Tidak akan" Kim Yunho tidak habis pikir dengan sang isteri yang mengizinkan Sehun menginap di kamar putrinya. Yunho sangat menyukai Sehun, dia adalah pria yang juga Yunho inginkan menjadi menantunya. Tapi tidak untuk menginap di kamar Putri semata wayangnya. Tidak.

"Kita tau Sehun tidak mungkin melakukan hal buruk pada Jongin Yun," Jaejoong belum menyerah untuk membujuk sang suami yang bersikeras tidak mengizinkan Sehun menginap.

"Ini akibatnya kalau kau terus menuruti keinginan Jongin, kau terlalu memanjakannya Jae".

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka terus bertengkar yun, aku tidak tega melihat Jongin bersedih seperti tadi" Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya agar sang suami luluh dengan permintaannya.

Yunho menyerah, puppy eyes istrinya memang selalu berhasil membuatnya mengiayakan semua permintaan anehnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku akan mengaktifkan CCTV di kamar Jongin"

Tak masalah, Jaejoong yakin putrinya dan Sehun tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang belum legal untuk usia Jongin.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya, melihat Sehun yang masih bersandar di samping pintu untuk menunggu keputusan Yunho.

"Kau boleh menginap, mommy percaya padamu Sehun"

Hunkai

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar bernuansa merah muda itu. Boneka-boneka dari berbagai ukuran bertengger manis di lemari kamar itu. Kamar Jongin sangat rapi, kecuali pada tumpukan buku-buku yang sepertinya belum sempat dirapikan pemiliknya.

Saat sehun kembali ke kamarnya, Jongin tak ada di sana. _Mungkin di kamar mandi._

Sehun tak ambil pusing, ia mengamati buku-buku yang menjadi bacaan Jonginnya. Tak banyak buku lain selain buku pelajaran sekolah yang pernah ia belikan, hanya ada beberapa novel yang masih terbungkus rapi. Sehun tau, membaca bukan keahlian Jongin, kesehariannya lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk menari.

Drttt drttt

Getaran handphone mengalihkan pandangan Sehun, itu milik kai.

 _Xiaolu oppa_

Sehun belum pernah mendengar nama itu, belum lagi panggilan oppa yang disematkan Jongin semakin membuat Sehun penasaran.

Tanpa babibu, Sehun mengangkat panggilan itu. Ia yakin Jongin tak akan marah hanya karena ia mengangkat telponnya.

 _"Halo sayang, bagaimana ciuman oppa tadi?"_

 _Ciuman?!_

Oh Sehun mengepalkan tangganya. Ia butuh penjelasan.

 _Tbc_

Halo readerrrr, sorry banget aku baru update ff ini lagii. Sebulan terkahir aku sibuk nyiapin kegiatan nasional gitu, dan baru punya ide tadi pas karokean sama temen2 hehe.

Aku gak tau ini berapa karakter, semoga gak kedikitan soalnya aku ngetiknya di hp. Maaf kalo banyak typo atau kesalahan lainnya, aku gak sempet edit karna gak sabar buat upload chapter 4 iniiiii.

Jgn lupa review yaaa, apalagi saran saran supaya tulisanku bisa lebih baik lagi dari ini.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello First Love Chapter 5

Cast: HunKai!

Sehun Chanyeol Luhan (20 tahun)

Jongin, Baekhyun (16 tahun)

Hunkai

Getaran handphone mengalihkan pandangan Sehun, itu milik kai.

 _Xiaolu oppa_

Sehun belum pernah mendengar nama itu, belum lagi panggilan oppa yang disematkan Jongin semakin membuat Sehun penasaran.

Tanpa babibu, Sehun mengangkat panggilan itu. Ia yakin Jongin tak akan marah hanya karena ia mengangkat telponnya.

 _"Halo sayang, bagaimana ciuman oppa tadi?"_

 _Ciuman?!_

Oh Sehun mengepalkan tangganya. Ia butuh penjelasan.

Hunkai

Di dapur, Jongin membuka pintu kulkas, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat seluruh isi kulkas yang hampir dipenuhi minuman dingin. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan dua kotak susu coklat kesukaannya. Setelah menutup pintu kulkas, Ia langsung menghabiskan salah satunya, ia masih masa pertumbuhan jadi harus rajin minum susu kata mommynya.

Ia membawa satu kotak lagi ke kamarnya. Ia harus melewati ruang tamu dan menaiki 20 anak tangga untuk sampai di kamarnya. Jongin tersenyum, sangat yakin kalau daddynya akan mengizinkan Sehun menginap. Entah kenapa, Jongin rasanya ingin memeluk Sehun terus padahal beberapa jam yang lalu ia terus mengutuk kekasih tampannya itu.

Jongin harus memastikan Sehunnya selalu di sampingnya.

Masih membawa kotak susu itu, Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat Sehun duduk di kursi belajarnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Jongin kemudian menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah Sehun. Gadis berkulit Tan itu meletakkan susu coklat tadi di atas meja, ia sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapan Sehun. Rencananya memberikan kotak susu kepada Sehun urung.

"Siapa itu Xiaolu oppa?" tanya Sehun, masih dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat dingin di mata Jongin.

"Oppa tau dari mana tentang Luhan oppa?" tanya Jongin ambigu.

Jongin heran, darimana Sehun tau tentang Luhan. Ia sangat merahasiakan hubungan mereka, kalau tidak begitu dia pasti hidupnya akan terganggu. Fans Luhan itu bukan main banyaknya.

Telinga Sehun berdenyut mendengar Jongin memanggil pria lain dengan panggilan itu. Selama dua tahun hubungan mereka, Sehun tak pernah menunjukkan sikap cemburunya. Kisah percintaan mereka selalu berjalan mulus.

"Luhan oppa katamu?" Sehun berdiri, kemudian memojokkan Jongin ke meja belajarnya. Tak ada celah untuk Jongin pergi karena Sehun mengunci pergerakannya.

"O-oppa ada apa denganmu?" Jongin gugup, juga takut dengan Sehun sekarang. Sehun yang dikenalnya tak pernah menunjukkan wajah dingin padanya. Sehunnya selalu menyayanginya.

"Kau berciuman dengannya" itu bukan pertanyaan, itu penyataan. Sedangkan Jongin membeku. Pikirannya blank, ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Itu tidak seperti bayangan Sehun.

"Jawab Jongin!" Jongin memejamkan matanya,

Sehun membentaknya.

"Hiks..hiks"

Jongin memeluk Sehun erat. Jongin tidak suka Sehun oppanya marah seperti ini, tapi mulutnya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Sehun membuatnya takut.

Hunkai

Sedangkan Kim Yunho masih berada di ruangan kerjanya, memandangi monitor yang sedang memutar CCTV kamar Jongin. Ia tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya sejak Sehun masuk ke kamar Putri semata wayangnya.

Ia melihat semuanya. Tapi sayangnya CCTV itu belum dilengkapi suara, jadi ia hanya bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

Ia merasa marah melihat Jongin menangis dipelukan Sehun. Dulu, ialah tempat Jongin mengadu apapun maslahnya. Tapi sekarang tempatnya begitu cepat digantikan. Jangan salah paham, Yunho sangat menyukai Sehun dan berharap Sehun menjadi menantunya. Tapi Yunho juga membencinya, Setelah ada Sehun, Jonginnya lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk Sehun.

"Sudahlah Yun, Sehun anak yang baik. Dia pasti menjaga Jongin, kau tidak perlu sampai seperti ini. Kau juga perlu istirahat sayang" Suara Jaejoong menyadarkannya, hampir saja Yunho menangis karena terbawa suasana.

Jaejoong memeluk leher suaminya dari belakang, mengecup leher pria bermata musang itu.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur, besok pagi-pagi sekali kita harus ke bandara"

Yunho mengecup punggung tangan sang istri yang masih melingkar manis di lehernya. Kemudian ayah satu anak itu mematikan monitornya.

"Ayo"

Hunkai

"Hiks.. Ke-kenapa oppa membentakku" Jongin masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan Sehun. Pelukan yang selalu mau mebuatnya merasa aman. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Amarahnya perlahan menghilang, digantikan rasa bersalah telah membuat gadis yang sangat dicintainya menangis.

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" Jongin mendongakkan wajahnya, melihat langsung ke manik mata Sehun.

Sehun melihatnya, mata Indah yang selalu memancarkan senyum manis itu kini tertutup linangan air mata. Anehnya, Jongin selalu semakin cantik semakin Sehun melihatnya.

Wajahnya, matanya, hidungnya, dan bibir Jonginnya yang entah kenapa menjadi perpaduan yang sempurnya di mata Sehun.

Mata Jongin membulat lucu, Oh Sehun menciumnya lagi!

Sedangkan Sehun menutup matanya, menyesap lembut bibir plum yang terus-menerus mengganggu pikiran warasnya. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu ke atas meja belajarnya. Jongin entah sadar atau tidak langsung melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang kekasih, menutup matanya dan terhanyut dalam ciuman Sehun yang semakin menuntut.

Bibir keduanya saling memagut, semakin panas dan menuntut. Seolah ciuman mereka saling menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing.

Jongin yang lebih dulu melepaskan ciuman itu, tangannya masih melingkar di leher Sehun. Sedang nafasnya terengah. Matanya masih tertutup rapat, ia takut Sehun masih marah dan akan membentaknya lagi.

Sehun yang menyadari itu langsung membawa Jongin ke dekapannya, menciumi pucuk kepala kekasih manisnya itu. Ia ingin Jongin merasa nyaman di sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku baby, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih mendengar seseorang bernama Luhan mengatakan sesuatu tentang ciuman kalian." ujar Sehun jujur. Ia cemburu.

"Luhan oppa itu sepupuku" cicit Jongin yang untungnya masih bisa di dengar Sehun. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun.

Astaga.

Sepupunya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, rasa bersalah pada Jongin semakin besar. Tidak seharusnya ia membentak gadis cantik itu, harusnya ia sadar Jonginnya tidak mungkin menghianatinya.

"Oppa... Um.. Gendong aku, aku megantuk" Suara Jongin menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Suara itu, suara yang ingin Sehun dengar selamanya.

Sehun langsung menggendong Jongin, mana mungkin dia bisa mengabaikan tatapan jongin yang memohon seperti itu. Ia mengecup lagi bibir kekasihnya itu sebelum membaringkannya di atas kasur.

"Kau yakin ingin aku tidur di sini? Aku bisa tidur di kamar sebelah Jongin."

"Aku ingin dipeluk. Sekarang."

Dan Sehun menurutinya, tidak ada yang bisa Sehun tolak jika Jongin menginginkannya.

Hunkai

"Oppa harus memukulnya kalau bertemu luhan oppa, dia sangat menyebalkan. Bisa-bisanya dia menciumku di depan stand club dance. Gara-gara dia sekarang banyak yang menitipkan coklat untuknya. Aku tau dia sengaja melakukannya. Menyebalkan." Sejak tadi Sehun fokus mendengarkan celotehan Jongin tentang Luhan yang menyebalkan.

Jongin yang cerewet itu sangat menggemaskan di mata Sehun. Ah, Jongin selalu menggemaskan di matanya.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya nanti"

"Mungkin besok pagi dia ke sini, dia sekarang sedang syuting variety show. Aku tidak sabar memukuli wajahnya besok" ucap Jongin bersemangat. Membayangkan wajah tampan sepupunya babak beluk menjadi imajinasinya sekarang.

"Tapi kenapa aku belum pernah tau kau punya sepupu Xi Luhan itu?" ujar Sehun penasaran, masalahnya dia sudah mengenal hampir seluruh keluarga Jongin, kecuali Luhan.

"Oppa sudah pernah bertemu mamanya Luhan Oppa kok, Yoona auntie itu adiknya mommy, mereka tinggal di china tapi tahun lalu baru menetap di sini. Kalau Luhan oppa sih sudah di korea sejak empat tahun lalu, tapi dia tinggal di asrama dan jarang ke sini"

"Kenapa belum pernah cerita tentang Luhan padahal dia terkenal?" ucap pria berkulit pucat itu sembari mengelus rambut panjang Jongin. Sehun sebenarnya masih penasaran dengan Luhan yang sudah berani mencium kekasihnya di tempat umum ini btw.

"umm.. sebenarnya aku lupa kalau ada Luhan oppa di sini, habisnya di selalu sibuk di asrama. Tapi sekarang dia sangat keren," Sehun takjub sendiri melihat binar di mata Jongin ketika menceritakan Luhan. Jongin pasti sangat menyayangi Luhan, batinnya.

"Baiklah baiklah, sekarang saatnya kita tidur baby". Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia belum mau tidur. Ia ingin menghabiskan malam dengan sehun, tanpa tidur.

"Aku belum mau tidur oppa."

"Ini sudah jam 12 baby, aku tidak mau ada mata panda di sini besok pagi" ujar Sehun yang kemudian mengecup kedua matanya. Dia tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan Jongin untuk kali ini.

Dan Jongin tersenyum. Perlakukan Sehun membuat Jongin semakin merindukannya.

"Baiklah, tapi oppa jangan pergi kalau aku tidur. Janji?"

Jongin mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Sehun mengangguk, menyambut acungan hari kelingking Jongin.

"Selamat malam bear"

"Selamat malam oppa"

CUP

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun kemudian menyamankan posisi di dada Sehun, memeluk Sehunnya dengan erat.

Hunkai

Sehun yang bangun lebih dulu, jam di dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 03.00 A.M. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan Jongin pada pingangnya, setelah memastikan Jongin masih terlelap ia beranjak dari kasur. Membuka pintu dengan perlahan kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara bising dari luar rumah, sepertinya suara mesin mobil dan percakapan pikir Sehun. Ia membuka lebih lebar pintu rumah Jongin dan menemukan kedua orangtua Jongin yang tengah sibuk memasukkan koper-koper besar ke mobil. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun ikut mengangkat koper-koper itu ke bagasi.

"Kami akan pergi ke China selama satu minggu, ada beberapa pekerjaan di sana. katakan pada Jongin untuk mengajak Luhan atau Baekhun menginap selama kami pergi," ucap kepala keluarga Kim itu.

"Ne, Ahjussi," angguk sehun cepat. Sehun sebenarnya ingin memanggil ayah kekasihnya itu dengan sebutan Daddy seperti yang biasa diucapkan Jongin. Tapi Sehun sadar mereka belum sedekat itu.

"Mommy titip Jongin Hun, ini sangat darurat tapi Jongin harus tetap sekolah. Mommy sudah menelpon Luhan untuk menjaga Jongin selama kami pergi, tolong jaga Jongin ya,"

Raut khawatir jelas terpancar dari mata Kim Jaejoong. Sehun sebenarnya tidak paham apa yang terjadi tapi dia akan menjaga Jongin. Sehun menutup pintu gerbang setelah memastikan mobil BMW hitam itu tak terlihat lagi.

Hunkai

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba membiasakan dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela besar kamarnya. Angin musim semi membuat Jongin kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya, sampai pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar, di sana Sehun berdiri masih dengan pakaian yang digunakannya semalam, tapi wajahnya lebih segar.

Sehun melangkah menuju gumpalan selimut di depannya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, sangat hapal dengan kebiasaan Jonginnya yang sangat mencintai tidur itu. Tanpa permisi Sehun menyibak selimut itu dengan cepat, menunjukkan wajah cemberut Jongin.

"Sekarang jam 6 sayang, kau harus bangun,"

"Ah, ini hari jumat," Jongin mendesah, kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal, masih enggan beranjak dari singgasananya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat bagaimana kegiatan Jongin di pagi hari.

"Orang tuamu tadi pagi berangkat ke China, katanya mereka di sana selama satu minggu dan Luhan akan datang ke sini," ujar Sehun singkat, padat dan jelas.

Jongin mendengus sebal, orangtuanya pergi untuk menghadiri pernikahan anak sahabatnya, dan Jongin pastikan setelah itu mereka akan pergi liburan.

"Luhan Oppa akan ke sini?" Jongin bangun dari posisi tidurnya, duduk sila di depan Sehun yang menatap curiga karena respon Jongin yang kelewat bersemangat-menurutnya.

"Hn. Sekarang cepat mandi, aku harus mengantarkanmu ke sekolah sayang,"

"huhh.. iya iyaa, aku mandi sekarang,"

Jongin beranjak dari temapt tidurnya dengan malas, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi yang berada di pojok kamarnya.

Satu jam kemudian, Jongin dan Sehun sudah selesai sarapan. Walaupun hanya nasi goreng dan omelet yang dibuat Sehun tapi setidaknya mereka tidak kelaparan. Dengan membawa tas ransel Jongin, Sehun berjalan menuju mobil Audi R8 miliknya yang terparkir rapi di depan gerbang kediaman Kim.

Sehun meletakkan tas itu di kursi samping kemudi. Ia melihat ke belakang, di mana Jongin belum beranjak dari tempatnya tadi, di depan mobil Sehun.

"Oppa, aku bolos sekolah hari ini saja, ya?" cicit jongin. "Aku ingin ikut oppa ke kampus hari ini, boleh yaa?" ujar Jongin memelas. Ia penasaran juga dengan gadis yang dekat dengan putra tunggal Oh Siwon itu. Jongin juga ingin mengklaim kalau Sehun itu miliknya tau.

"Masuk ke mobil sekarang atau aku akan menciummu di sini," ucap Sehun asal. Ayolah, dia juga harus berangkat kuliah pagi ini, kalau Jongin terus seperti ini mereka berdua bisa terlambat. Belum lagi dia harus pulang ke rumah untuk mengganti pakaian. Sedangkan jarak dari rumahnya ke kampus bisa memakan waktu cukup lama.

Sedangkan Jongin masih diam di tempatnya.

"Kita bisa terlambat baby," Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin. Ia genggam tangan mungil itu dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobil. Sehun berusaha sabar mengahadapi sikap kekasihnya yang kekanakan ini.

"Aku lebih ingin dicium di sini daripada sekolah, aku ingin ke kampus oppa sekarang". Jongin melepaskan pegangan tangan Sehun. Sehun menghela napas, sebentar lagi Jongin bisa terlambat kalau mereka terus berdebat.

Tanpa aba-aba, sehun menyandarkan tubuh berbalut seragam kekasihnya itu di kap mobilnya. Kemudian mencium bibir penuh itu. Bukan ciuman lembut seperti biasanya. Bibir Sehun meraup rakus bibir jongin yang selalu menantangnya. Ia terus melumat bibir tebal kekasihnya itu. Jongin yang belum siap hanya mematung menerima ciuman Sehun.

Jongin kemudian membalas ciuman itu tak kalah bersemangat, ia meremat bagian depan kemeja Sehun. Sehun semakin bersemangat mencium Jongin, lidahnya mulai mengabsen isi mulut Jongin. Sebelum tangannya merambat ke pinggang Jongin, Sehun mendapatkan tendangan di pinggangnya.

Sehun tersungkur ke aspal. Jongin yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke arah Sehun. 

"Oppa baik-baik saja kan," Jongin panik melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba tersungkur.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Jongin pada pria yang masih berdiri tegak setelah menendang pinggang kekasihnya tadi.

TBC

Haloo...

Makin ke sini aku kok ngerasa ff ini jalan ceritanya makin aneh hehe tapi aku harap kalian suka.

Maaf kalo masih kurang panjang.

Jangan lupa Review yaaa, review kalian yang bikin aku semangat lanjutin ff gaje ini kkk~

Buat author hunkai yang lainnya aku nungguin ff kalian semuanyaaaa.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello First Love Chapter 6

Cast: HunKai!

Sehun Chanyeol Luhan (20 tahun)

Jongin, Baekhyun (16 tahun)

Jongin kemudian membalas ciuman Sehun tak kalah bersemangat, ia meremat bagian depan kemeja Sehun. Sehun semakin bersemangat mencium Jongin, lidahnya mulai mengabsen isi mulut Jongin. Sebelum tangannya merambat ke pinggang Jongin, Sehun mendapatkan tendangan di pinggangnya.

Sehun tersungkur ke aspal. Jongin yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke arah Sehun.

"Oppa baik-baik saja kan," Jongin panik melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba tersungkur.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Jongin pada pria yang masih berdiri tegak setelah menendang pinggang kekasihnya tadi.

 **Chapter 6**

"Luhan Oppa apa-apaan sih? Oppa tidak apa-apa kan?" Jongin baru menyadari orang yang menendang kekasihnya itu adalah sepupunya. Tak henti-hentinya Jongin melihat kondisi Sehunnya yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang," ujar Sehun mencoba berdiri sembari menyentuk perutnya yang terasa berdenyut. Sehun berjanji tidak akan main-main dengan seorang idol, tenaganya bukan main, padahal mukanya cantik begitu-pikir Sehun.

"Oh jadi pria mesum ini kekasihmu Jong?" Sarkas Luhan.

"Sehun oppa tidak mesum, jangan mengatainya seperti itu!" ujar Jongin jengkel. Kan wajar-wajar saja sepasang kekasih berciuman. Jongin kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke Sehun, memeriksa takut ada bagian tubuh pria pucat itu yang terluka.

"Aku baik-baik saja Jong. Maaf karena aku menciumnya di tempat umum Luhan. Aku akan mengantar Jongin ke sekolahnya," Setidaknya Sehun ingin sedikit menjelaskan insiden ini, bagaimana pun luhan itu masih sepupu Jongin. Walaupun sepertinya penjelasan Sehun tidak membantu meredakan amarah Luhan.

"Jadi menurutmu kalau kau mencium Jongin di dalam rumah aku tidak akan menendangmu?! Wahh," Luhan yang mendengar penjelasan Sehun makin terbawa emosi, hampir saja ia melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sehun kalau saja Jongin tidak menghalanginya.

"Sudah ah, aku mau berangkat sekolah saja dengan Sehun oppa, Luhan oppa menyebalkan," Jongin langsung menyeret lengan Sehun, membukakan pintu kemudi dan mendorong sang kekasih ke sana.

Setelah masuk ke mobil, Jongin menurunkan kaca jendela untuk melihat wajah sepupunya itu.

"Kita bicara setelah aku pulang sekolah oppa, bye!"

"Ayo jalan saja oppa, nanti aku akan bicara pada Luhan oppa, huhh pasti dia akan mengadu pada mommy. Menyebalkan sekali,"

Sehun diam saja melihat bagaimana Jongin terus membicarakan pria asal china itu, sebenarnya Sehun juga merasa tindakannya mencium Jongin seperti itu bukan hal benar. Apalagi dimata saudaranya. Sehun harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengambil hati Luhan itu.

"Oppa? Kenapa diam saja? Oppa tidak mendengarkanku ya?" Jongin menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun, kesal juga kalau dari tadi dia dicuekin.

"Bukan begitu baby, oppa memang salah, aku akan bicara dengan Luhan nanti," Sehun mau ngusak surai kecokelatan milik beruang manisnya, berusaha menenangkan Jongin.

"Tapi aku takut kalian nanti berkelahi," Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia benar-benar takut melihat Luhan berhasil menendang perut Sehunnya tadi.

"Aku janji tidak akan berkelahi," Sehun berkata dengan mantap, lagipula berkelahi dengan Luhan hanya akan merugikannya sebagai calon menantu keluarga Jongin. Uhuk.

Setelah mengantarkan gadis kecilnya ke depan gerbang sekolah, Sehun langsung menjalankan mobilnya ke rumah. Meskipun mungkin ia harus terlambat sampai kelas tapi Sehun lebih memilih mengganti pakaiannya dulu di rumah. Sehun masih anak rapih guys.

Hunkai

"Aku harap kau tidak hanya bermain-main dengan Jongin, aku akan mengawasimu," Tegas Luhan. Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan berada di rumah Jongin, sebelum berhasil membuka gerbang Sehun dikejutkan oleh Luhan yang sudah membukakan gerbang untuknya-sengaja menunggunya mungkin.

"Aku tidak ada rencana untuk bermain-main Luhan, aku harap kau mengerti," Sehun jengah juga kalau sepupu Jongin sangat protective begini. Sehun kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih kesal menyadari Jonginnya sudah memiliki tempat bergantung selain dirinya dan Kim Yunho.

"Sialan Oh Sehun," umpat Luhan kepada angin yang berhembus, pasalnya Oh Sehun yang dimaksud sudah memasuki kediaman Kim.

"Baby bear" Sehun langsung mencari Jongin ketika sampai di ruang tamu. Ia sudah berjanji untuk datang ke rumah karena tidak bisa menjemput sang kekasih sepulang sekolahnya. Sehun akhir-akhirnya sangat merindukan Jongin, padahal mereka selalu menyempatkan bertemu setiap harinya.

"Jongin belum pulang tuh," ujar Luhan dengan nada yang cukup menyebalkan - menurut Sehun. Sehun melihat jam yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya, Sudah jam 9 malam dan Jongin belum pulang. Sehun mendadak panik sendiri, tidak biasanya Jongin pulang larut tanpa memberitahunya.

"Jongin tidak mengatakan apa pun padamu?" Ujar Luhan, cukup panik juga, ia kira Jongin bersama Sehun seharian karena belum pulang. bisa-bisa dia kena amuk Jaejoong auntynya nih kalau tidak menjaga Jongin dengan baik.

"Tidak, dia tidak izin denganmu?" pertanyaan Sehun yang langsung dijawab gelengan kepala si rusa china.

Tanpa menunggu Sehun berusaha menghubungi Jongin, tapi sepertinya kondisi ponsel Jongin dalam keadaan mati. telponnya tidak tersambung.

"HPnya mati han," Sehun lesu. Namun, ia terus berjalan ke sana ke mari karena panik. jujur saja itu mengganggu pemandangan Luhan.

"Coba hubungi teman Jongin, dan berhenti mondar-mandir di depanku," sungut Luhan.

"Ah, Baekhyun.." Sehun langsung mencari nomor ponsel pacar Park Chanyeol itu di poselnya, untung saja Jongin perneh menghubunginya lewat Baekhyun.

Sudah beberapa menit Sehun mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun, ponselnya aktif tapi sepertinya sedang ditinggalkan pemiliknya.

"Tidak diangkat,"

"Kau tidak punya nomor ponsel teman Jongin yang lain?" Luhan ikut duduk di samping Sehun, tanpa sadar Luhan menggigiti kuku jarinya, dia belum ingin diusir karena tidak menjaga Jongin hari ini.

drrtt... drrtt...

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi, panggilan dari Baekhyun.

"Halo Sehun oppa," Baekhyun mengucapkan salam dengan sopan.

"Baek, Jongin sedang bersamamu," Ujar Sehun to the point, kebiasaan sekali.

"Huh? Jongin? ah.. Jongin tadi bilang ingin berlatih di club dance sih tadi. Apa Jongin belum pulang?" Baekhyun bingung, setahunya Jongin tadi ingin berlatih dance sekalian perkenalan anggota dance katanya tadi. Tapi seharusnya sudah pulang, Baekhyun saja sudah pulang sejak jam 7 tadi.

"Belum baek, kupikir Jongin bersamamu, Ponselnya mati," Sehun jadi berpikir macam-macam sekarang. Tidak mungkin kan Jonginnya diculik.

"Mungkin perkenalan club dancenya belum selesai oppa," ujar Baekhyun santai, _Paling-paling Jongin keasikan ngedance,_ pikir Baekhyun.

"Baiklah aku ke sana Baek," Sebelum menunggu Baekhyun menjawab ucapannya, Sehun sudah memutuskan sambungan temponnya.

"Di mana Jongin?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku akan menjemput Jongin, kau tunggu di sini saja,"

"Yakk! Aku ikut Oh Sehun!" teriak Luhan sembari menyusul langkah Sehun yang langsung meninggalkan kediaman kim.

"Sialan, cepat sekali jalannya," -Luhan, 2018.

Hunkai

Putra tunggal keluarga Oh Siwon itu melangkahkan kakinya ke area Sekang High School, terlihat masih ada beberapa siswa yang berlalu-lalang, mungkin mereka baru selesai pelajaran tambahan-pikir Sehun. Sebagai alumni, Sehun cukup banyak tahu kegiatan di Sekang, bahkan dulu ia sempat bergabung di Club debat yang sering pulang larut malam.

Sehun berjalan ke gedung sebelah barat, tempat khusus ruang-ruang club, Ia tahu dengan jelas letak-letaknya. Ruang club dance adalah ruang paling luas karena mereka memilki ruang latihan khusus, letaknya berada di ujung gedung lantai satu.

Beberapa lampu ruang club sudah dimatikan, pertanda penghuninya sudah meninggalkan tempat. Hanya tinggal club teater, osis dan dance yang lampunya masih menyala tapi dengan pintu tertutup, agak mencurigakan. biasanya ada saja siswa yang sengaja bermalam di sekolah untuk berduan dengan kekasihnya di ruangan club. Tidak modal memang, tapi Sehun juga pernah sih begitu.

Sayup-sayup terdengar alunan musik dari ujung ruangan, ruang dance. Pria tinggi itu berjalan mendekat, membuka pintu ruangan club dance yang tertutup rapat, yang untungnya tidak dikunci. Indera penglihatannya mengarah ke ruangan berbentuk kotak yang kosong, tidak ada satu orang pun di sana. Hanya ada beberapa botol minuman yang tidak dibereskan penghuninya, dan tirai yang tertutup rapat.

Sehun hanya berharap Jonginnya berada di ruang latihan yang berada di balik tirai, setahunya dibalik tirai ada ruangan dengan dinding kaca bening. Kalau Jongin tidak ada di sini Sehun tidak tahu harus kemana lagi mencari. Dengan perlahan Sehun menyibak tirai itu, tatapannya langsung terkunci pada seorang gadis yang dengan lihai meliukkan tubuhnya.

Ia terpana, tarian gadis itu sangat indah. Alunan piano dari lagu idol Exo Baby Don't Cry masih terdengar, sementara tubuh gadis itu terus menari. Sehun melihat Jonginnya yang berbeda hari ini, Jonginnya yang manis dan menggemaskan berganti menjadi gadis yang seksi dan mempesona. Jonginnya begitu hidup, begitu menyatu dengan tariannya.

"Oppa.. Sehun oppa?" Jongin melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah kekasihnya yang belum sadar bahwa pertunjukan itu sudah selesai. "Kok oppa ada di sini?" tanya Jongin lagi. Setahunya tadi Sehun bilang tidak bisa menjemputnya dan akan menunggu di rumah.

"Ah.. Aku khawatir karena kau belum pulang, Luhan juga mengkhawatirkanmu," jelas Sehun setelah sadar dari acara -bengong melihat tarian Jongin.

"Memangnya ini jam berapa?"

"Sekarang jam 10,"

"Huh? Benarkah?" Jongin kemudian melihat jam di dinding, benar, sekarang sudah pukul 22.17. Jongin baru sadar karena terlalu asik menari. maklum saja sudah lama Jongin tidak menari, jadi hari ini adalah pelampiasannya.

"Ayo pulang," Ujar Sehun yang entah terkesan dingin di telinga Jongin.

"Tunggu oppa, aku belum mematikan lampu," Jongin langung mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai, berlari menyusul Sehun yang sudah siap mematikan lampu ruang club. "Kajja" Jongin langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan kokoh mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran itu.

Tak henti Jongin menceritakan bagaimana ia menjalani hari ini di sekolah dan bagaiamana menyenangkannya bisa menari lagi, meski ia harus menutupinya dari sang ayah. Ayahnya tidak suka melihat Jongin menari, menurutnya itu bisa membuat Jongin lelah dan sakit.

Sementara Oh Sehun masih terdiam, tidak mendengarkan celoteh si mungil. Pria pucat itu masih terpesona pada kekasihnya ketika menari.

TBC

Maaf menggantungkan ff ini hampir setahun, tadinya aku mau bikin ff lain dan inget kalau belum menyelesaikan ff ini. aku merasa berdosa kalau gak lanjutin ini.

Semoga masih menarik untuk kalian baca ya~~~

Insyaallah aku bakal lebih rajin update dari sekarang

Jangan lupa kasih komentar yaa, komentar kalian yang bikin aku tetep semangat lanjutin ff ini.

Thnakseuuuuu~~


End file.
